Midnight Beckons
by Wordgawk
Summary: Night can't come soon enough for Shinjiro who desires.


**Author's note: I wanted Shinji to get some heat under his collar so I wrote this. **

**Story takes place in September.**

* * *

><p><span>Midnight Beckons<span>

Damn this soaking typhoon and all its cold glory. Shinjiro managed to dive into the warm and dry comforts of the dorms before the rage of rain and wind whirled in full fury. From his initial survey, he saw everyone except Minako.

Fuuka was on her way to the long couch with a mug of something appealingly steamy in her hands when she saw him burst through the doors. The aqua-haired girl smiled. "Shinjiro-san, congratulations on getting inside before the storm came."

Junpei, already crashed on the loveseat with Yukari beside him, waved. "Yo, Shinjiro-senpai!"

Shinjiro nodded curtly, focused on getting hot liquid down his throat like Fuuka did so his body stopped this freaking shaking. The cold hit hard and unforgiving and he was doubly glad to wear a heavy pea coat in these fall months.

Zipping over to the kitchen, he passed Ken and Akihiko on the way. He snagged a pack of chocolate powder and whipped himself a cup. He plunked himself at the counter and pulled up a stool. One sip of the blissful drink had Shinjiro sighing in contentment. Liquid fire blazing through the chill. Oh yes, this was the life on a nippy day.

"Thank goodness it's such a hit," came a pleased comment as Mitsuru sat with him.

"You got it?" Shinjiro continued his trek to heaven by chugging to the bottom of his cup. He supposed it shouldn't have been off that Mitsuru took the responsibility upon herself to buy sustenance for the gang.

"It was a whim. The last person who hasn't tried it yet is Minako. That reminds me, she seems to be running late."

"Crappy day to be late. The storm's already on top of us." What was taking that girl so long to get back?

Akihiko came up to them and patted Shinjiro's shoulder. "We have another success. Mitsuru, you've got to stock up."

A shrewd smile flashed on Mitsuru's face. "Will do. Amada is already on his second cup."

"I gave in and had one," Akihiko admitted, a significant change from vitamin-enriched shakes consumed nearly as often as water.

"Was it too sweet for you, Aki?" Shinjiro inquired. The boxer wasn't a desserts kind of guy. Not until Shinjiro got involved in the kitchen, anyway.

"No, that's the kicker."

Shinjiro had finished downing the remaining swirl of chocolate residue when he heard the front door open and slam close. He heard Junpei greet the newcomer.

Of course it was _her_. Shinjiro pushed down the delight that surged up so buoyantly ecstatic. His eyes glued to the wall in front of him. _Chill out, man. You're acting like a lovesick idiot when you haven't even seen her yet._

He heard Minako groan. "I had some tasks to finish and it took longer than I hoped."

He peeked over his shoulder. Awful angle to make out finer details. Drenched in rainwater, she looked miserable and soggy. He wasn't going to run to her, but the pang of emotion something fierce grabbed a hold of his stomach. A feeling which made him want to see her happy again.

Shinjiro grunted. She was only wet from the rain and here he got so worked up about it. How crazy could he be?

Minako, soppy shoes and all, unsteadily trudged past everyone and up the staircase leading to her room. Her face seemed odd, like she was disconcerted. Shinjiro sat where he was, forcing himself not to stare, a burning sensation gnawing away at him. He wanted to see her. Had to. But she'd be downstairs again soon after she got changed. Then they could chat elsewhere in private.

Akihiko and Mitsuru had something to discuss amongst themselves and they moved to the reception office, leaving Shinjiro to brew alone.

When two hours went by and still no sign of her, Shinjiro couldn't stand pretending to read a magazine for much longer. Squirming in anticipation was driving him mad. Two days ago Shinjiro discovered the meaning of "mind-numbing" when Minako and him locked lips for the first time. Kissing someone he cared for had a bigger effect on him than he imagined.

Shinjiro's heart began thudding. Must get to her room. Must pulverize this insanity that liquefied his insides to goo. Even if he had to break the dorm rule about boys not allowed to trespass to the girls' floor. Even if wrath was his punishment.

What the hell was he doing? He couldn't. But his brain wasn't listening. Moving his duff off the stool, he discreetly checked around him before going up. He suppressed a yelp when that robot Aigis stood at his left side, reaching over the counter for a spoon sitting on top. Shinjiro got away with a slight jump.

"Are you feeling well, Shinjiro-san?" she asked in her stilted human language.

"Yeah." Shinjiro felt antsy, having someone getting in his way. But then he reconsidered that negative thought. As casually as the pounding in his chest allowed him to sound, Shinjiro said smoothly and as quietly as possible so the others wouldn't overhear, "Is Arisato coming back? She's, uh, been away for a while."

Aigis, however, not being human, didn't understand the concept of tact and she did not lower her voice. "Are you concerned with her welfare?" Ken and Fuuka, the closest people near Shinjiro, glanced curiously at him when they heard Aigis.

"We're going to Tartarus. We'll need everybody, right?" Shinjiro made himself sound evasively flippant, like he only cared about the missions. "Can you check on her?"

"A prudent choice of action. I will do as you ask." Aigis retrieved the spoon and backtracked to the lounge where she handed it to Junpei who was eating something messy in a carton. She turned around and walked to the stairs.

Shinjiro smiled in relief to himself. _Quick thinking, Shinji._

While Shinjiro secretly thanked his luck, Akihiko took that moment to walk by him, catching the grin on Shinjiro's face. Shinjiro looked away when he was caught, his face warming, but Akihiko lightly scuffed his shoulder with a returned, knowing smirk. When it came to Akihiko, Shinjiro couldn't hide the important things for long.

A short time later, Aigis returned and made her path towards him. "Minako is incapacitated with a cold and cannot leave her room."

_Aw, fuck_, Shinjiro almost voiced in bitter disappointment. He hated to admit how much he wanted to hear her say his name, hear about her experiences today, feel her pressed against him. Anything, anything!

Aigis rotated to where most of the group sat on the couches. "I will inform the others." She walked past the dining table and when she reached the others on the far side of the room Shinjiro listened in horror at her loud declaration about Minako's prognosis and how _he_ had suggested the verification.

Everybody stared at him, for Shinjiro was not exactly the most upstanding member of SEES to bring down Shadows. Shinjiro shrugged despite his self-consciousness. "I wanna kick Shadow ass, all right?" He couldn't stop the defensive tone that edged his reasoning.

They didn't venture into the depths of the monster-infested tower because the leader was sick. It was quiet during the evening, save for the TV that someone flicked on occasionally. Shinjiro felt so stupid, practically sitting on his hands in eager expectancy for midnight to come so that he could do some infiltrating.

The clock ticked 12am after an excruciating wait. Before then, Shinjiro moderately managed to immerse himself in learning a new recipe for an interesting meal involving squash. Fuuka delighted in following along with the guide.

Shinjiro, playing his delinquent self, hung around the lounge and dining areas to scope out who left for their rooms to retire for the night. Junpei was the final person and when he bid goodnight to Shinjiro, the waiting man simply nodded. With the silence around Shinjiro after everyone left, he could hear Junpei's steps fading up a flight and the faint sound of a closing door.

Rising with an urgency that was unusual at such a late hour, he kept as noiseless as possible as he trailed his friends' destinations. Up one floor, and up one more. He paused when his foot stepped onto the top step of the second floor.

Women only. Shinjiro gripped the banister and peered down the row of doors, gulping nervously. He had never been up here. Like the guys' floor, dim lighting lined the walls. Trying to make nary a peep as he tiptoed his long path to the end of the hallway where Minako's room, the familiar zing of adrenaline flowed in his veins.

Shinjiro told himself to stay focused once he arrived in front of his intended door. He remembered Minako told him which room she was in. Taking one final glance around, he saw nobody. He slipped his hand into his coat pocket and fetched a lockpick.

_Caution, use instrument in extreme measures,_ Shinjiro wryly thought as he wriggled the thin metal into the knob lock. He found the pick in the alley ages ago but didn't have any practical use for it. Until tonight.

Forever passed as Shinjiro grew increasingly frustrated that his effort was failing. Damn fancy locks and their increased security shit. It didn't make things better that he was lit up and had absolutely no place to hide if any of the girls came out of their rooms.

Right as Shinjiro considered the merits of ramming his boot to splinter the doorjamb, a soft snick met his ears. He grinned wildly. Success!

He felt strange, but deserving, too as he stepped inside the dark room. He waited all day without speaking to her despite her being in the same room. Witnessing Minako sleeping was a rare event and Shinjiro was taking it. If she slept, he could at least gauge how bad her condition was.

The only source of light was a streetlamp outside, filtering through the gauzy fabric of the window shades. The phosphorous light traveled along the floor, stopping at Minako's arm which stretched out from below her blanket.

Shinjiro carefully seated himself on the edge of her bed. His fingers slipped around hers, feeling her warmth sink in his cool palm. In cute disarray, her brunette locks were unpinned. He reached out with his free hand and stroked her forehead. It was unusually warm. No wonder she wore a t-shirt.

Minako shifted at his touch, turning onto her side towards him. Shinjiro's heart lurched at the crease in her brows, possibly pain. Damn it how Minako didn't have to do a thing and all these deep emotions kept rising.

Not realizing his grip on her hand had tightened, Minako whimpered in her sleep. Hearing the hurtful sound, Shinjiro immediately let go like he had crushed her.

His move was too hurried and Minako's level sleep-induced breaths became irregular, as though she was breaking free from dream. Shinjiro sensed her about to wake. His body froze when he meant to stand. Minako was going to beat him if she found him in here. Maybe. She hadn't formally invited him in here yet.

A muted knock on one of the outside doors caused Shinjiro to freeze completely. Two female voices murmured in the distance. Hearing this concerned him, but when the speaking thinned to silence and footsteps began to approach, Shinjiro silently swore. If one of those gals was Kirijo, or if she got wind of his scheme, he was more than dead. He'd heard from Akihiko about her "executions" and their icy repercussions. No way in hell Shinjiro was getting caught.

Shinjiro rose from the bed in a panic and looked around. Hardly any light in here to make out a good hiding spot. Under the bed? No, too cramped. Anywhere under the desk? No, same deal.

The steps were almost at the door. Shinjiro took a deep breath when he saw the only option left and apologized in a whisper in advance. His hand fumbled for the closet handle and grasped it. He opened the door and ducked inside the narrow cabinet. Shinjiro pulled the door shut. His head disturbed the natural order of clothes and accessories and some articles fell on him. He gritted his teeth.

The bedroom door opened. He strained his ears. There was hushed talking and a small moan from Minako. Shinjiro couldn't make out speech clearly, snatching brief sentences. There were two visitors and they meant his doom if they caught him. His rapid pulse thundered in his temples.

Shinjiro's legs quickly cramped in the tiny closet but he had to bear it. The blood rush in his head pounded when he heard one of the girls utter "sweater" and "closet".

Another exchange between the girls had Shinjiro flipping through all the excuses he could drum up in .05 of a second.

_I am such a goner._ A light sweat broke out on his face.

Determent was his savior; the person suggesting the shirt relented to her friend.

The girls exited and the room and it became his once more. Shinjiro's brain counted to 30 before he proceeded to move. Shinjiro climbed out, tossing aside whatever fell on him. Something lacy teased his skin and the heat that shot through him affirmed it was lingerie. Man, it felt wickedly silky.

He shook it to the floor before his imagination went any farther. He stretched the strain from his legs.

A wisp of his name floated up. He stared down at Minako, who had a wet cloth on her forehead. Minako weakly smiled at getting his attention. "You're not a dream. Hello, Shinji." Her sedately low voice barely carried in the air.

Shinjiro took his place again at her side, keeping his answer as quiet as he kissed her cheek. "I'm not. Hi."

Slurring was a sure sign of medicine in Minako's system. "Mm, how'd ya get in heeere? I locked the door."

A furious blush made Shinjiro cover his mouth. Prevent himself from blurting something ridiculously asinine.

"C'mere." Minako caressed his arm and when Shinjiro complied by dipping his head lower, a peck on his cheek was his reward. "Gotcha." She traced the curve of his chin and pleasure skittered down his spine. "Sorry I didn't reach you when I came into the dorms. I got dizzy on the way in." Her breaths grew heavier and her eyelids shut briefly. "Still hurts."

He should leave. He had enough excitement for the night. Minako seemed fine and that was really what Shinjiro needed to find out from all this hoopla. Shinjiro lifted his arm away, but Minako caught his sleeve. He hesitated, torn between desire to hold her and terror at having frozen extremities for the rest of his days if he was caught in here.

Minako sniffled and released him. "Y'know, maybe it's best if you go. I'm sick and don't want to pass my cold."

Her conviction was not believable in the slightest. Her recommendation was a veiled plea for him to merely stay and do nothing else. She didn't want him to go as much as he wanted to stay. Shinjiro flared at himself for being such a weakling. There was no guarantee he'd be caught if he stayed. Neither was catching her illness.

"I gotta leave early tomorrow." Shinjiro skimmed around. In this darkness he couldn't make out a clock on the walls anywhere.

"Watch on the table." Satisfaction sprinkled Minako's instruction at his assertion to stay. Her arm flopped in the direction of her desk.

Shinjiro went to the dark area she motioned to and his hands roamed over the surface. Pencil, paperback, bag of chips, an eraser... then he brushed soft leather. The contact sprung a reminiscent smile of when he gave it to Minako.

He returned to the bed with his gift in possession. He leaned down until their faces were inches away. "You're sure you want me?" Shinjiro's gruff voice rasped, coupled with longing he couldn't deny.

Minako reached up and slid the beanie off his head. Held the cap tightly against her chest like a stuffed animal. Giggled like she wasn't letting it go.

"You drive a hard bargain." Shinjiro smirked and unbuttoned his coat. It dropped to the floor in a heap. He kicked off his boots. He lay on his side beside her. When Minako curled up against his chest and her heartbeat thrummed, Shinjiro knew all of this was worth his troubles. As his thoughts drifted to the more doey side, so did his eyes. When he looked back at Minako, she had propped herself on her elbows and her drooping eyelids were struggling to stay open.

Shinjiro caressed her forehead, his tone quiet. "What are you doing? Sleep."

"Wanna see you." In her weak stubbornness, Minako tugged on his sleeve. "I've seen you for a minute and I already am sleepy."

"Shh. Just wait for a few more hours." Shinjiro slid a hand behind her neck and gently massaged the tense muscles. He knew her weak spots, as he felt her body already melting into his arms by the simple stroking.

And Minako knew that he had her. She tried to wiggle free, but with Shinjiro in the bed with her he wasn't budging. Minako's breaths deepened in relaxed comfort. "Shinji, no. Meanie. You can't do that to a girl when she tells you she wants you..." Her fuzzy plea ended with her tugging on his shirt again.

Now Minako was the cruel one. No guy could not react inside when they heard desire from their Very Important Person. Shinjiro felt a pang to give her what they wanted and keep her awake to be with her. He worked damned hard to get here. But doing so would be selfish and ultimately make her cold worse. He hated the notion of Minako getting sicker because of his selfishness.

His idling, circling fingers slid to the base of her neck, imbuing his fatiguing magic into her muscles there.

Minako sighed, long and deep. "Shin... mmm." Her flighty body stopped resisting at this point and her muscles eased to lie down. She closed her eyes and stilled. Minako's tongue peeked from her lips as her last sign of defiance and Shinjiro smirked.

He waited for Minako to sleep before he yielded to the sea of unconsciousness.

- THE END -


End file.
